


me + you

by JMoonrise



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Awkward Flirting, F/F, Falling In Love, First Crush, Former Friends, Gen, No Evil Luthors, Rivals, Tennis, Useless Lesbians
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:28:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24444328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JMoonrise/pseuds/JMoonrise
Summary: Lena can’t help the fluttering butterflies in her stomach every time she sees her. She knows her mother would never approve of her dating the competition, but she can’t seem to stay away either.OrThe tennis au no one asked for and isn’t really about tennis at all.
Relationships: Kara Danvers & Lena Luthor, Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 3
Kudos: 52





	me + you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first Supercorp fic, so I'm kind of nervous.

_Focus Lena_. She struggles to keep her focus, heat bearing down on her, and sweat dripping, coating every inch of her body. She brushes her hand across her forehead, wiping away the pooling moisture. The day is hot and humid, the air thick with more than just the weather.

If she doesn’t keep her head in the game, she’s going to lose the game and set and that’ll be the match.

She shifts into the ready position as her long time rival and opponent moves back to the baseline to prepare her serve.

_Don’t focus on her lithe body or perky- stop! Focus! You have to win._

Her mother’s words ring hollowly in her ears and she can’t imagine having to face her mother’s disappointment as losing to her long standing rival again. Her mother attributed her failure as lack of effort on her part. She has told her how she loses focus and is easily distracted. Her opponent bounces the ball once and Lena shifts onto her toes in preparation.

“45-30,” the other girl calls out the score before she hits the ball, sending it flying over the net. When the blonde made contact with the ball she went into motion with a quick split step, jumping briefly and running quickly to the left. Her racquet moves with an upward swing, sending the ball back over to her opponent’s side of the court.

The brunette shuffles back to center, shuffling again when the ball heads to her right side. She backhands the ball, cross steps back to center before her opponent hits the ball back to her. Luckily, the ball comes straight at her and she keeps her closed stance as she returns the shot.

They continue to rally, Lena feeling her body tiring. They’ve already played two sets and she’s exhausted. She forges ahead like a good Luthor, her racquet swings as the ball heads her way and makes contact, sending the little green ball flying into the net, ending the match. This season is supposed to be her season. It’s her first match since last year and she’s put a lot of effort into training harder than she has in the past. Defeat isn’t a feeling she enjoys.

Lena takes the moment to catch her breath, chest heaving with exhaustion after the match. She moves over to the net where her opponent waits with a lopsided grin. Lena hates the way her heart flutters when she spots it. She shouldn’t feel this way towards her competition, nor does she want to think that way about the girl who has haunted her dreams since she realised she didn’t like boys.

 _Remember what mom said, everyone is competition and don’t get close to them. They’ll find a way to exploit your weaknesses if give them an in._ She keeps her composure as she offers out her hand and a tight smile. The taller girl grasps it in her equally calloused one and they shake. “Good game, your backhand is amazing and has improved so much.”

“Thank you,” her voice is cool and distant. “You performed excellently as well. Congratulations on a well executed match.”

Kara’s smile widens and Lena almost wants to look away. Her face brightens and it’s like looking into the sun with beams of light reflecting off of her golden mane. Lena swallows the words threatening to burst from her lips. She can’t afford to feel anything but indifferent towards the other girl. It wasn’t always this way between them, but it is now. They can’t go back to the way things were. She has accepted that and has done everything to leave their history where it belongs, in the past and off the court.

They part and Lena heads over to pack her belongings. She gulps down water, patting her face dry, and removing her cap. She releases her hair from the tight ponytail and shakes out her dark locks. Her hair tumbles down, clinging to the sticky contours of her neck and shoulders. 

She ignores the squeals and loud cheers from the opposite end of the court. She isn’t jealous. Would it be nice if she had someone to support her? Sure. But Lena is accustomed to her own company and knows better than to expect her busy parents. Her mom tends to forget with all of her commitments to charities and micromanaging her father. Her father is in Japan on an extended business trip, requiring her mother to take a larger active role in managing the company instead of in her lab. Her brother is god knows where. Bile threatens to creep up and she pushes it back down. She isn’t prepared to go home and face her mother after her disappointing loss. She doesn’t want or need the pity.

Her green eyes dart to Kara as she chats with her friends and family. Her body vibrates with sunshine and happiness as she talks excitedly with her hands. How she still manages to have so much energy after their match, Lena doesn’t know. Her body aches in the best and worst ways possible. She wants nothing more than to go home to soak in a bath, but knows that option isn’t in her immediate future if her mother has anything to say about it. Her mom has been wanting to have a talk that Lena has done her best to avoid.

Luna zips up her racquet and takes one last swig from her water bottle before heading out. She has been at the court since seven in the morning and she is exhausted.

“Hey Lena!” Kara calls out behind her. “Wait!” She almost continues to walk away, pretending she hadn’t heard, but she’s unable to resist Kara. She has never successfully rid herself of that need to talk to the other girl, make her smile. 

She plasters on a fake smile and turns toward the blonde. “Yes?”

Kara halts before her. Her blue eyes sparkle and she fiddles with her hands. She’s nervous. It has been years since they were anything but acquaintances and competitors. Lena does maintain her friendliness, but she keeps Kara at a distance. “So uh… well I was wondering, you see, me and my friends have this sort of tradition I guess you could say, after every match whether it’s a positive or negative outcome- well we go out for burgers and shakes and I was wondering if you know you would like to join us.”

Lena is taken aback by the offer. She doesn’t exactly have friends, nor does she actively seek them out. She has learned the hard way over the years the only person she can safely rely on is herself. “While I appreciate the gesture, I don’t eat processed food. It isn’t good for my diet.” Her trainer, dietician, and mother would have a lot to say if they discovered she munched on greasy, fattening foods. She’s on a strict, balanced diet. Her heart clenches painfully when Kara’s face falls and she curses herself. “Thank you though. I do appreciate it. I’ve got somewhere that I’ve got to be, but uh yeah.” She finishes lamely. It isn’t a lie. She does have homework she has neglected, having picked up two college courses in addition to her regular studies.

Kara nods, understanding flashing across her face. “Sure, um I’ll see you around.” She smiles uncertainly. She turns and heads back over to her friends with one last look at Lena.

Lena takes a moment to watch her as she interacts with them. Kara is so effusive and there’s something compelling about her, that attracts other people to her. There’s an inherent goodness and despite their competitive natures, she’s never expressed anything nasty. She can remember vividly the day she met the other girl, ten years ago at their first tennis lesson before life and her mother interfered. Her mom worried she was going to end up with a broken heart and she was in fact proven correct a month later.

_She’s seven and her parents gifted her with tennis lessons. Her parents think she needs something to occupy her time and provide her an opportunity to interact with other children. She tends to hole herself up in her bedroom with her imagination and dreams. At school, she isolates herself away, not able to relate to the children in her class. At home she plays chess, occasionally exchanging conversation with her family, but her teacher has expressed concern regarding her lack of socialisation with her peers, hence why she’s there._

_The little girl smoothes out her skirt and tightens her ponytail as she exits the car. Her father is behind her, keeping his distance as they near the courts. She’s genuinely surprised by his presence as he rarely has time for her. He’s grooming her older brother to eventually take over the company in the future and barely has time to think about her. He hands over her customized, child sized racquet, kisses her head, and she moves over to the group of children gathered about the court._

_She stays off to the side, anxious to interact with the other children when a blonde girl around her age sidles up next to her. “Hi,” she greets with a wide grin. Her front teeth are missing. “I’m Kara.” She holds out her hand for Lena to shake._

_“Lena.”_

_“That’s pretty. I like it.”_

_Lena smiles shyly at this girl. No one has ever said such a nice thing to her. Most people can’t get past her last name, ignoring her first one altogether. “How old are you?”_

_“I turned six two months ago.” It’s March, so the girl’s birthday was sometime in January._

_“I’m seven.” She likes that she’s older._

_“My sister Alex is eight. She doesn’t like sports much and didn’t want to come.”_

_“I have an older brother. He’s sixteen. He doesn’t do sports.” Lex is far too invested in his academics and going off to attend some prestigious university he graduates in a year. It is all he talks about these days._

_“I always wanted a brother, but Alex is the best.”_

_Lena finds herself envious the longer Kara talks about her sister as they work on how to send the ball. Alex and Kara have the type of bond she wishes she and her brother did, but he’s too busy for her and makes a lot of excuses for why he can’t spend time with her._

_At the end of the hour, Lena thinks she may have a new best friend. Kara is funny and nice, and she can’t ask for anymore than that. She timidly approaches Kara at the end of their lesson. Kara doesn’t ask before she throws her arms around Lena, squeezing her titling and murmurs a soft goodbye._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think.


End file.
